Promise me
by AlienfromNorth
Summary: Steven and Nyssa Hyde are twins. They know what a shitty life truly is and how to manage from day to day. Together with their friends, they are now teenagers that needs to choose what road to take for a happy future. With teenage drama, romance and lack of guidance. Will they make it in the end?
1. The Extra Job

**A/N: This is my second That 70's show fanfic, I hope you all like it! Please R &R!**

 **~X~**

Nyssa Hyde sighed as she went out of the old dream draining building. Another crappy day in her crappy school. Or rather, another crappy day in her crappy life. She was now convinced that in her previous life she had been some really bad guy, because her karma never seemed to be in her favour. She was constantly being teased and made fun of in class. Not even the teachers took her seriously, even when she knew the correct answer.

At home her mother tried her best, but to tell the truth, she was not the best maternal figure. An example of this was last week when she had called down both Nyssa and Steven to the livingroom for the so called 'birds and the bees' talk, to only state that if either of them made someone pregnant or became pregnant themselves they would be thrown out of the house and had then proceeded to give them a box each of condoms.

No, her twin had been her real life saver. Ever since they were small, since Steven was about 5 minutes older than her and all. He had been her guardian when no one else had. Now she was 16, working three part time-jobs while trying to finish high school and scrape up something for a college scholarship.

The sun was going down slowly, which meant that her brother was more likely at Forman's house by now. While Nyssa had a pair of her uncle's old boots on, so she was scraping her small feet on the hot pavement beneath her.

"I hate hot weather" She muttered to herself as she started to walk towards the library, her first part time job of the week. Since it was Monday, that meant library duty. Mrs. Betner had given her a 7 dollar/hour job for helping her sort out books and to make sure that no, quote, 'Funny business' was happening between the shelves. Mrs. Betner was starting to get old, so she really needed the help.

Nyssa's muttering was also lies, she enjoyed summer and the heat that came with it. But her home had no proper AC unit and all of her clothes were hand-me-downs from either her mother, previous 'uncles' or her cousin Tyra, who happened to be 4 sizes larger than her. Nyssa still remember the summer when she was 14 and she had to walk around in Tyra's maternity clothes since she had no other option, which made her the laughing stock of the school. Her older brother was lucky, all of his hand-me-downs fit him at least and was his style. Nyssa was a small girl, and if you compared her to the others in her class, she was tiny almost. She was short and thin, the school nurse had stated it was malnutrition that made it hard for her to grow to her full height. She had curly hair like her brother, though it was more tousled and knotted than his, also it was more of a dirty brown-ish color than Steven's dirty blonde.

She finally reached the Point Place library when dread filled her. Some guys from the football team was there, probably to try and study. Which in reality meant that they would torture her for several hours, until she ran to Forman's.

"Oh look, it's geekerella" Todd Bjorn said and walked up to the information desk. Nyssa had tried and failed to hide in the back office of the library as long as she could, but Mrs. Betner had called for her to do her job and so Nyssa had swallowed her anxiety and went to work.

"Hi Todd, are you here to brush up on the english language, you know that isle 3 is where the lexicons are" Nyssa somewhat snarked and rolled her eyes while pushing her round, slightly cracked glasses up her slim nose. She had taken off her jacket in the office, which now she regretted since she was revealing her black ABBA t-shirt that went over her thighs. It didn't go that well together with her jeans skirt that was down to just above her ankles. Her boots, that were a pair of old timberlands but about ruined in quality and old, was messily tied together as hard as they could. And so the day went down hill, she was bombarded with name calling and bantering for four hours straight. By the end she was half-crying and ready to run home.

"Bye Mrs. Betner" She squeaked and tugged her too-big jacket closer to her body. She was extremely hot in it, since it was summer after all, but she hoped that she was able to hide in it too. The mocha jacket was okay, which meant less stares when she walked by.

"Bye dear, see you on Wednesday" The old lady croaked and opened the back door for Nyssa. True to her previous planning, she ran to Eric's house, not caring about the blisters she would be getting tomorrow. When she fell down the stairs and opened the white door, all of her friend's were looking at her funny.

"Hey guys" She said and waved. She placed her tattered brown leather shoulder bag on the floor and threw off her jacket. She sighed when Jackie Burkhart rolled her eyes, snickering to herself as she was listening to some record. Nyssa sat down beside her brother and smiled when he loosy hugged her.

"Hey, would you guys respect me if I worked at the town dump?" Eric asked, he was looking for a job in that day's paper.

"The town dump? No.. now the state dump.." Donna snickered and teased Eric. Nyssa didn't know why, jobs were important after all.

"Why are you even looking for a job" Donna added and looked at Eric.

"Everything costs money, clothes, food, fun" Eric said and continued his search.

"Yeah, bills too.. we haven't filled the electrical this month" Nyssa mumbled to her brother, she had thought about how she was going to tell him all day. Since she knew that it was a bit harder for him to make money and she knew he felt guilty about that. But back when they turned 13, their mother had created a box system for bills, food, clothes etc. She had said it was time they started to 'pay their part' of the household.

"I know, I will do it" He said and kissed her forehead, reassuring her that they would be fine at the time the bills were due. "Thanks" She said and smiled before turning back to Eric.

"Dates, dates costs money" Kelso grunted.

"No Kelso, that's prostitution" Fez stated and rolled his eyes. Which made Nyssa laugh, a real and quite cute laugh actually.

"Dating is prostitution man, only that you don't always get what you paid for" Her older brother said and looked at his sister. She knew he had a bit of a over-protective streak when it came to Nyssa dating. So she didn't.

"Said the man who's never had a girlfriend" Donna raised her eyebrows and looked accusingly at Steven.

"Come on, you guys don't remember Esther the biker chick?" Steven said and chuckled. Which made his sister roll her eyes too.

"Oh yeah, whatever happened to her?" Eric asked.

"She is dating our uncle" Nyssa stated and was then hit at the back her head by her brother, who didn't look that smug anymore. "Hey!" She grumbled and touched the sore spot.

"Well I'm going home for dinner" Donna stated and rose from her seat. "By the way, my mom and dad is going to the playboy club at Lake Geneva this weekend. You guys want souvenirs?" She added and started hinting that she would be alone.

"Oh, ashtrays" Steven said.

"A woman!" Fez exclaimed which got Nyssa laughing again.

"Your parents are going to be out of town?" Jackie stated. "Really" She added and looked at Eric, as if she was expecting something.

"Yeah, but I will be babysitting my sister Tina the whole weekend, just me, alone.. Might order a pizza" Donna said, hinting even more that Eric should come over. But Eric didn't seem to listen.

"I got an idea!" Kelso exclaimed and shot up from his seat on the couch. "We'll have a party at Donna's! A toga party!"

"Maybe she don't want to throw a party, maybe she wants to be alone" Jackie countered, knowing what Donna really wanted.

"Yeah alone, if someone happens to pass by, that would be cool" Donna said.

"So we're on, I'll bring the beer!" Kelso decided.

"Donna, I've never been to an American party before, may I come" Fez asked.

"Oh, um, yeah sure" Donna said, then added "But Eric, will you come"

"What? yeah. Sounds fun" Eric said, finally looking up from the paper. Nyssa and Steven looked at the event with a smirk. Eric was so in love with Donna, and yet he totally missed all of those signals.

"Cool. Catch you guys later" Donna said and walked out the door.

"Woo-Hoo-hoo! Party at Donna's" Kelso said with a huge smile.

"You two are both idiots!" Jackie shouted and hit both Eric and her boyfriend on the back of their heads.

"Well this is a first, I actually agree with Jackie" Nyssa stated, feeling a chill run down her spine. She didn't like the shallow, stuck up girl at all. The closest she could come to the word friend was mildly tolerating.

"What? You're saying that I'm stupid?" Eric asked.

"Donna just put on the full court press, man, and you dropped the ball" Steven shrugged and looked at his twin, who nodded.

"What are you guys talking about? All she said said was that she would be alone on a Saturday night, might order a pizza- oh god I'm so stupid" Eric rolled his eyes, ready to die.


	2. The Hyde Household

**A/N: Though the update speed may be slow sometimes, I don't give up on my stories. I have another story named Warm Fuzzy Feeling and I will update that one too soon. Sometimes life happens and you kinda lose that spark of will to write, but now I am slowly regaining it, so I want to thank all of you that is reading my stories and reviewing so beautifully, you make my day. Please R &R.**

 **Chapter 2 - The Hyde Household**

 **~X~**

"I'm home!" Steven Hyde shouted as he closed the door behind him. And the sight in front of him made him feel both pride and a anger settle over him. His curly haired twin sister sat by the coffee table in their living room, doing her homework. She was the smart one of them, both she and Forman often helped him and still he was too lousy to get something higher than a D. At least he would be graduating, she had said. And he and their mother was very grateful for that.

He remember when she would be pushed around by other kids on the playground in kindergarten, he had always been her protector, older brother, and he was damned if she was not meant for something higher than Point Place. He had swore that nothing bad would happen to her, and yet she had way more workload than him. He had one lousy job at the drive-in cinema that he was at about once a week. It was some money, but not nearly enough.

"Hey, I bought some soup and biscuits at the store with the coupons I found in the neighbor's mail.. It's in the kitchen for you" She said and smiled that heart wrenching smile.

"Thank sis'" He said and kissed the back of her head before going into their messy kitchen to eat. He had left Eric's basement after talking to Donna about her 'party' and how she really liked Eric. He felt weird when she talked about him, he didn't even know how to explain it. But he just wished that she would talk about someone else, someone that was not Eric. Steven walked back into their supposed livingroom and sat down next to his twin on the sofa. She was done with math it seemed, and she had moved onto history.

"Are you done with your homework?" She asked kindly and looked up at him, smiling at how he ate the soup without protest.

"Yeap, Forman helped me" He admitted and shrugged. It was embarrassing to ask Eric when he could ask his younger twin, but he felt that he would have some pride and higher ground, if he managed to at least graduate without her help. Sometimes he had to through that pride out the window though, because sometimes not even Forman did a good job tutoring.

"Good" She said and turned back to her homework. Steven started their tv and so their night turned rather calm and normal. They liked it though, their mother wasn't home yet so there was no shouting or crashing of furniture. Nor was there any strange men around either.

"Forman's thinking about working at Fatso Burger" He stated, waiting for his sister's reaction.

"Fatso Burger? Why?" Nyssa turned fully to look at him.

"Didn't like the dump I guess… Maybe I should apply too" He chuckled and looked at Nyssa, as if she would get the joke. He almost wished her to laugh out loud and state that he didn't need to apply for a shitty job like that. But he knew she would never do that, Nyssa above all else, was a survivor. She knew when money was getting tight, tough it had always been like that, some periods were way worse than others. Right now, they were in one of those periods.

"You? Working at Fatso Burger?" She asked and pushed her round glasses up her nose. Without them she was blind as a bat. But first day of high school, a cheerleader had 'accidently' pushed her down the last few steps of the stairs and made Nyssa's glasses crack. Steven knew what to get for her christmas present, but for a new pair of glasses one would need a lot of money. So either a new job or saving for the next few months.

"Yeah, why not?" He grunted.

"If you want a job, I can talk to Macy at the diner.. maybe you can help Hugh in the kitchen" She offered, not wanting to see her brother in a lousy Fatso Burger uniform.

"But I hate Hugh" He countered. He was a kind old man that was the husband of the diner's owner Macy. But the first day they met, he had called Steven 'young boy' and so he hated him for it.

"You hate everyone except me" Nyssa said with a shy smile and brushed a strand of her plain curly hair behind her ear.

"True" He sighed. Maybe Macy's was a better deal than Fatso Burger, he would just have to get used to Hugh.

"I will go to the interview at least" Steven stated. Nyssa looked at him for a few seconds and then hugged him tightly. What would she do without him?

"Okay… thank you" She mumbled into his shoulder. He chuckled and hugged her back.

"For what?" Steven asked.

"Being the best brother in the world" She said, and strangely enough. Steven accepted the compliment, with a new goal of taking a part of the workload and getting his sister out of Point Place.


	3. Donna's Party

**A/N: Hope you all likes this new chapter! Please R &R!**

 **Chapter 3 - Donna's Party**

 **~X~**

As expected, Steven Hyde did not get the job at Fatso Burger. After that he declined Macy's offer as well. Finally, he decided that he would pick up some more nights at the drive-in. That was the best he could do, for now. It also happened to be Saturday. Donna's supposed party was in full swing and the Hyde twin was there for support.

"It's a nice party Donna, even though you didn't want to have it" Nyssa said and rubbed her friends back.

"Thanks Nyssa" Donna sighed, she wasn't really having a fun time. Sure it was cool to just chill around with her best friends and some people from school. But it wasn't the same as being alone with Eric. Whom she had some real feelings for. All week he had worked, leaving no time for them to be alone. What if he continued to work there for the rest of high school? She had no idea how Nyssa handled it, but maybe Eric didn't have the same skill in time management as her.

"TOGA! TOGA! TOGA!" Donna's inner thoughts were interrupted by Kelso's shouting.

"Hey man, nice dress" Steven said and chuckled, but then a frown grew on his face when he realised or rather remembered Kelso's idiocy.

"You brought three beers, meathead?" He added before rolling his eyes. He had finally dragged his sister away from studying, in promise of some beer and fun time with their friends. And this is how the universe repaid him. He even got her to dress up somewhat. Her curly hair was up in a high ponytail, and she wore one of Tyra's old dresses. It was a midnight blue maxidress and it looked good with her white sandals.

"We'll share" Kelso argued. No one could really do anything but sigh.

"Here's to our wasted youth, huh" Steven said and everyone opened their can. The Hyde twins decided to share, since Donna looked like she needed one can to herself.

"Hey Fez" Donna said as she saw the exchange student walk into the backyard.

"Good evening Donna" He greeted and then started to look around the half-dead party.

"Which of these ladies are easy" He asked. His eyes fround Nyssa, which made her want to puke.

"Don't even think about it" Steven grunted and pulled his sister to his side. He handed her his beer and she took a long sip, which she admit later on that she needed. Nyssa had always been more weary in terms of alcohol, she could smoke sure, but whenever she touched a beer or wine bottle she just saw pictures of her mother pissed drunk on the couch at home. Which was a fate Nyssa never wanted for herself nor her brother.

"Donna some of you creepy friends are using dad's stereo" A little mini version of Donna's mother snapped. The Hyde twins had never liked Tina and luckily she never seemed to be around her sister other than in school.

"You guys, no one is allowed in the house!" Donna said to those of their not so close friends inside.

"Hello pretty lady" Fez took the moment and started to talk to Tina, which creeped Nyssa out on a whole nother level.

"Hi!" Tina said, flirting with Fez.

"She's not a pretty lady, she is my sister and she is 14" Donna snapped and rolled her eyes.

"You know in my country.." Fez started but was slapped by Nyssa on the arm.

"It's illegal here" The other Hyde grunted and once again took a sip of his beer.

"Oh, I see" Fez said and slumped together. He was not the casanova he wished that he was.

"I'm miserable, this party sucks" Donna almost shouted out into the air. Frustrated that this night had gone in the wrong direction completely.

"You know what will make you feel better?" Steven said as he looked at the girl he felt something for. "A scrawny little neighbor boy"

"Why don't you take off, go see him, and I will watch the kids" He added before sitting down on the outdoor couch with his sister. Kelso and Jackie had gone inside, the two bunnies tried to be sneaky, but everyone had noticed.

"Yeah? Thanks, Hyde" Donna said and handed her beer to Nyssa who saluted her.

"You're welcome" Steven sighed, but Donna was already out of earshot for her to hear him. He turned and looked at his sister, who smiled kindly at him.

"That was a kind thing to do" Nyssa said and took a sip of Donna's beer.

"I know" He grunted. He then watched Nyssa stand up from the couch and turn to him.

"I'm going home, I need to make sure mom don't bring home someone just because she is lonely" She said, trying to escape too. She always looked out for family, even though some of the members didn't deserve it.

"Edna can handle herself, stay just a bit longer" Steven snapped and pulled his sister down on the couch again.

"But-"

"No, sit down and drink. Our life is shitty enough, so sit back and relax for a little while longer" He said and handed her the beer back. If anyone deserved a party, it was Nyssa, so Steven needed to make sure that she relaxed for just a couple of hours at least.

"Fine" She grunted and rolled her eyes, just like her twin always does.

"Good" He said back and kissed her temple, knowing that his sister was glad that he was there for her to tell her to have fun. Which made him feel wanted and loved too.


End file.
